Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga
Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga (promoted as New Movie- Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga) is a 2010 American animated stick figure fantasy action comedy film produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment and directed by Damen Walker. Based on the Nintendo role-playing video game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it is the seventh DJW Studios film to be co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby, as well as the studio's first film to be based on a video game. Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released to theaters in the United States on November 19, 2010 by 20th Century Fox. It was met with mostly positive reviews from critics. A sequel to the film, Super Mario Bros.: Partners in Time, was released on November 20, 2015. Plot : Further information: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga The film opens with Princess Peach's voice being stolen by the witch Cackletta and replaced with explosives. After being summoned to the palace by Toad, Mario and Luigi confront and subdue Bowser, who coincidentally was attempting to kidnap Peach. Bowser decides against kidnapping her and teams up with Mario to retrieve her true voice back from Cackletta, who has fled to the Beanbean Kingdom, with the intention of kidnapping her afterward when her voice would not destroy his castle. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser fly to the Beanbean Kingdom using Bowser's airship, the Koopa Cruiser. Mid-flight, Fawful attacks the cruiser and blows it out of the sky, and the brothers are separated from Bowser. They crash into the summit of Hoohoo Mountain, where they meet Prince Peasley. The brothers reach the Beanbean Castle Town (which was destroyed by Cackletta and Fawful) and step into a trap laid by Cackletta (disguised as Lady Lima) that drops them into the sewers. The brothers free the real Lady Lima and return to the surface to learn that Cackletta's goal is to steal the Beanstar, a mystical object inside the castle which once awoken with Peach's voice will grant all of her wishes. Cackletta takes the Beanstar and attacks Mario and Luigi with a mutated form of the Queen Bean during her escape. After defeating the Queen, Mario and Luigi travel to Chucklehuck Woods to retrieve the Chuckola Reserve, a soda which will restore Queen Bean to her former state. They encounter Popple, a thief also after the Chuckola Reserve, with an amnesiac Bowser as his accomplice. The brothers manage to obtain the Reserve, return to Beanbean Castle Town, and cure Queen Bean. Mario and Luigi then travel to Woohoo Hooniversity, where Cackletta plans to awaken the Beanstar. The Beanstar is exposed to Peach's voice, which causes it to go berserk and flee. Mario and Luigi then battle Cackletta and defeat her. Cackletta is severely incapacitated from the battle, so Fawful sucks up her soul into his "vacuum helmet" to save her life. Cackletta then commands Fawful to attack, but he is stopped by Prince Peasley. The brothers locate the Beanstar but encounter Popple and Bowser again. When the Beanstar is again exposed to Peach's voice, the four grab onto the Beanstar in an effort to keep it under control, but it shoots into the sky. They all fall off the Beanstar as it gains speed, and the brothers become separated from Popple and Bowser. Mario and Luigi backtrack and meet Peach as she arrives in Beanbean Kingdom, who inexplicably has her own voice. They discover that Prince Peasley had learned of Cackletta's plot and warned the Princess beforehand and Birdo, disguised as Peach, had her voice stolen instead. Bowser's arrival and presence at her castle had prevented Peach from revealing the plan to Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, Fawful imbues a weak Bowser with Cackletta's soul, resulting in the twisted Bowletta. On a trip to Little Fungitown, Peach is kidnapped by Bowletta, who demands the Beanstar in exchange. After finding the Beanstar at Gwarhar Lagoon (where it was planned to be used as a decoration on a crab-like Christmas tree monster), Mario and Luigi travel to Joke's End to make the exchange. Bowletta refuses to hand over Peach, but Luigi, disguised in Peach's spare dress, ends up being taken in Peach's stead. He escapes from the repaired Koopa Cruiser, reclaiming the Beanstar in the process. The brothers return to Beanbean Castle Town, finding it under attack by Bowletta using Bowser's flying castle. The brothers and Prince Peasley fly up to it to stop Cackletta once and for all. Along their way to the throne room, Mario and Luigi manage to defeat Fawful before proceeding to confront Bowletta, but are eaten and swallowed whole by her. After waking up in her belly, the brothers battle and defeat Cackletta's soul, expelling her from Bowser's body. The two are upchucked and Bowser returns to normal. Afterwards, the brothers escape the castle before it explodes from a bomb set by Peasley. The explosion sends the castle falling into the ocean. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth make a decision to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom after a long journey but before they can leave, Peasley brings a farewell gift for them to take home, which is later revealed to be Bowser. The gang rides the airline back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and the film ends. Cast *Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi *John C. Reilly as Bowser *Hynden Walch as Princess Peach *Bill Hader as Toad *Tom Kane as Toadsworth *Rupert Everett as Prince Peasley *Julie Walters as Lady Lima *Pam Ferris as Queen Bean *Susan Sarandon as Cackletta *Dee Bradley Baker as Fawful/Popple Marketing Trailers The first teaser trailer for the film was released on July 15, 2009, and the second teaser was released on November 12, 2009. The first theatrical trailer was released on April 25, 2010 and was shown before films such as ROBLOX: The Movie. The film's second theatrical trailer was released on July 5, 2010. Taglines *The brothers as ever seen before. (Teaser poster) *The adventure comes to life in theaters and in 3-D Thanksgiving. Home media Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 15, 2011. More coming soon! Soundtrack Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga- Music from the Motion Picture was the soundtrack to the film of the same name, and was released on November 13, 2010 via Rubix Records. It features an original song titled "Brothers in Action" written and performed by Zia Bhucker. The soundtrack includes orchestral and chiptune score composed by Hans Zimmer. #Super Mario Bros. Theme (DJ Bouche Remix) - Koji Kondo #Dream Fighter (Film Edit) - Perfume #Brothers in Action - Zia Bhucker #Superstars' Mission #The Koopa Cruiser #Prince Peasley's Theme #Monster Queen #Popple and Rookie #Chucklehuck Woods #He's a Chuckolator #Woohoo Hooniversity #Oho Oasis #New Hands #Princess Peach #The Rise of Bowletta #Joke's End #Luigi's Been Captured #It's Raining Destruction #Superstars' Deadly Mission #Battle for Fawful #The Great Bowletta #Castle Escape #You Did It, Mario Gallery Smb-superstar-saga soundtrack-disc.png|CD disc Trivia *This was the first DJW Studios film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Category:Films Category:Super Mario Bros. merchandise Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:DJW Studios Wiki Category:Films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby